Sho Hakuda
"I made a mistake. I make mistakes. It's a human thing to do. ...I know you'll never care about me ..." ''- Sho Hakuda, Apologizing to Hailey Lovett'' Sho Hakuda 'is one of the sons of Circe, Goddess of Witchcraft and Sorcery. His father was the late Phillipe Hakuda. Sho is the current Counselor of the Circe Cabin. Appearance Sho Hakuda is somewhat muscular after returning to the streets. Throughout his days, he's always remained fairly tidy. He's fairly tall and fit. He has silver eyes. His right middle finger has a scar around its base after a confrontation with Blake Yang. On any given day, he's bound to be wearing a violet t-shirt beneath a black jacket, along with a generally casual pair of jeans and sneakers. Personality Sho is fiercely loyal. It's his biggest flaw. He's always been a kind person, beneath the thin facade of sarcasm and hostility. He's protective and sometimes feels as if it's his duty to protect the people he cares about. He's an extremely emotional person. He acts on a whim far too often. He's not the greatest at keeping secrets. He acts fairly enthusiastic around people he knows. He attempts to be hostile when mad, but his anger and/or distrust never last long. He becomes nervous if his loved ones are threatened. History Early History His father was a man named Phillipe Hakuda, an aspiring writer. He garnered the attention of Circe while researching material for a novel regarding magic. He became extremely engrossed in his research, when Circe appeared and seduced him. Nine months later, Sho was delivered to Phillipe's doorstep. Phillipe's novels were failing and he had no money. He raised Sho in a bad town and struggled to make ends meet. At ten-years-old, Phillipe was killed by a man he had wronged years prior. Sho was horrified and was forced to flee. As he struggled across the country, he learned of his divine heritage. He practiced his abilities and fought against monsters. He once met an elderly demigod who gave him a Celestial Bronze Sword and told him of Camp Half-Blood. Sho set off to find the Camp and soon arrived. Pre-Current History He lived there for barely a month before departing. He had done very little except train and saw no point in staying. He returned to the streets to make it on his own. During this time, his abilities surrounding magic deteriorated greatly. He became much weaker, for reasons he could only link to his mother. Current History After two years scraping by, he came back to Camp Half-Blood. He made more connections. He became Counselor to the Circe Cabin. He made enemies. He honed and retrained his magic abilities. Storymodes ''None yet... Relationships Allies Seth Everett= placeholder |-|Jayden Evans= placeholder |-|Bryant Fedrickivic= placeholder |-|Mackenzie Lee-Knoton= placeholder |-|Mina Grey= placeholder |-|Evie Chambers= placeholder |-|Havaati Ri'Saab= placeholder |-|Cosette Hahli = placeholder Family Phillipe Hakuda= "My father was killed when I was ten..." ''-Sho Hakuda,'' Phillipe Hakuda was the late father of Sho. They were never close, for he struggled to care for Sho. He was out of proper work and barely survived. He always attempted to spend time with Sho, but was constantly away. He was distracted by the few odd jobs he acquired. His ambition to care for Sho was always something negative and positive, though for rather different reasons entirely. When they were together, Sho and Phillipe did have a few good moments. They both truly loved each other, but not deeply. It's one of Sho's biggest regrets, not trying to appreciate him more. |-|Hailey Lovett= "You want to know what I think Sho? You felt threatened by me. So, you purposely told Yang what I told you in secret. If Yang got rid of me then there's nobody to challenge you for counselor. Lucifer wouldn't be caught dead acknowledging Circe as his mother. You're sorry your plan failed. You don't give a crap about me. Quit acting like a victim and leave me alone." ''-Hailey Lovett, to Sho after returning to Camp Half-Blood Hailey Lovett is Sho's half-sister and the former Counselor of the Circe Cabin. She instantly hated him, refusing to believe that they were related. She wouldn't allow him into the Cabin for a short period of time, in fact. But once Sho became Counselor, her hatred for him grew. He bothered her a few times at the wrong moments and she instantly wished to make his life hell. It grew much worse when she confided in Sho about her suspicions about another camper, Blake Yang. He confronted the aforementioned Camper about it and Hailey's trust in Sho -or what remained of it- was shattered. She fled Camp. Once she returned, she began spreading the idea that Sho had attempted to kill her. Their relationship remained volatile and there is little hope in Sho's eyes that it will ever be improved. |-|Lucien Micheaux= placeholder |-|Lucifer Hylion= placeholder Opposing Figures Blake Yang= placeholder |-|Brandon Davenport= placeholder Enemies Greater Ajax= placeholder Abilities & Tools General Abilities= Sho is nothing close to a powerful Demigod, but he manages. *'ADHD: '''Sho -like most children of the Gods- has ADHD, a by-product of his body being hardwired for battle. His reflexes are great compared to the average human. *'Dreams: Sho -like most Demigods- has dreams that occasionally show him events occurring in the past and present. They've become greatly repressed after his magic grew weaker. *'Intellect': Sho's intellect is nothing to brag about. He's not an idiot, but he's definitely not a Child of Athena. In battle, his mind moves fairly quickly to combat his opponent's advances (at least in a non-powers-based match). *'Combat: '''Sho is a fairly experienced fighter. He's not an expert. But when you his overall strength and agility into account, he's not easy to defeat. |-|Demigod Abilities= As previously mentioned, Sho's powers plummeted in potency years ago. With what he still possesses, he can use. His (weakened) powers consist of: *'Alchemy Affinity: 'Sho possesses a fairly good grasp over alchemy. His brewing of potions is nothing noteworthy, but he could pull it off decently. *'Mystiokinesis: 'Before the Mist was destroyed, Sho had the ability to bend it to his will. Using this, he could change the appearance of most divine-originating objects and creatures. *'Conjuring Illusions: 'Similar to Mystiokinesis. Sho can create illusions. One of the few powers that was weakened only somewhat. He can create vast and realistic illusions, though not for an extended period of time. *'Summoning Magic: 'Sho possesses the ability to summon small objects. This ability also extends to summoning elemental magic. Fire, water, wind, earth, etc. |-|Equipment= *'Monter: 'A Celestial Bronze Scythe forged by Brandon Davenport, Son of Hephaestus. He gained proficiency in it quite quickly, before it was destroyed and lost after a battle with Greater Ajax. Trivia * He fucks up a lot. * He strongly dislikes pie. * According to the traditional 'Dungeons and Dragons' Alignment System, Sho would be deemed ''Chaotic Good. * His Fatal Flaw is Loyalty. * Has astrapophobia. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Circe